Blood War: The Emperor versus The Dark Evangel
by Morlin
Summary: Legendary monsters feud. Ice magic against reishi manipulation. Immortality against omniscience. Vampire against Quincy. Evangeline against Yhwach. To the bitter end.


**Hello, I am the kind of nerd that likes to imagine what fights between characters from different universes would be like. One such battle is Yhwach from Bleach and Evangeline from Negima and UQ Holder. And just this one time I wrote down what I think such a confrontation would look like and here it is for all to see.**

 **No real story to it. It's just a fight between these two supremely powerful characters that I naturally don't own the rights to. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ok, there we go." Evangeline muttered as she wiped away the remaining blood from her lips and dropped her now dead and drained enemies to the ground. "So that's two down and," She looked past the burnt forest and in the direction of Mahora Academy, from which a disturbing amount of screaming and explosions could be heard. "A bunch more problems left to deal with. Well, at least I'll get to flex my freedom a bit." It was only a week or so ago since the little brat of the Thousand Master had managed to free her from his father's curse that bound her to the premises of Mahora Academy. She'd only stayed this long because she'd promised her robotic servant Chachamaru that she be there for her graduation. No other reason at all. One day before that, meaning this evening, the school had been attacked.

Evangeline had been enjoying a quiet night at her cottage, rereading Crime & Punishment for the fifth time. When, without warning, several massive explosions were heard from the main campus and dozens of pillars of blue flames suddenly towered over the buildings. Feeling intrigued and somewhat obliged to deal with whatever it was that was hurting the school. She'd grabbed her best dark cape to contrast her white and frilly dress and set off into towards the school. The second Evangeline had left her cottage she was attacked. That was half an hour ago.

She stared down at the remains of her two assailants, one had a bright red mohawk and the other was a sick mess with long black hair. They both wore similar white uniforms with a five pointed cross emblem in various places on them.

" _Hmph. Fear and flames. It's gonna take more than that to beat me._ " She'd never admit that it'd taken a lot out of her to withstand their attacks once they went all out, hence the blood drinking. " _Still, if all of these opponents are on this level it's not guaranteed that the brats will survive. I guess that it's up to the great Evangeline-sama to…_ "

Her internal boasting stopped when she sensed him. A power far greater than any of the others rampaging through the school. It was dark and sinister and felt unnervingly violent. And it was heading straight for her at a calm pace. Refusing to be intimated Evangeline headed into the dark woods that separated her cottage from the rest of the school. It didn't take long until she came across her next opponent. A tall man dressed in the same uniform as the previous two along with a long, tattered black cloak stepped through the shadows of the forest. He had long black hair, well-kept mutton chops that connected to his moustache and a wicked smirk that only grew once he saw Evangeline. Just seeing him made the shinso vampire shiver, and she also had a rather pressing urge to rip his head off. His aura was vast, dark and seemed to be drenched in death and blood. Holding back against this one would be foolish.

"I'm guessing that you're the leader of the vandals tearing through the place." She opened as they stopped within spitting distance of each other.

"Correct." He answered with a courteous and confident tone. "I am Yhwach, the emperor of the Wandenreich. You, little girl, may call me your majesty."

"Little girl huh? From most people that would probably be silly notion based on my appearance. But you're different, aren't you, old geezer."

A wind blew through the forest as the sounds of battle echoed in the distance.

"Get lost and take your cronies with you before I rip you all to shreds." The vampire threatened as a dark aura surrounded her.

"The prolonging of this conflict is solely in your hands abomination. Subjugate yourself to be executed at once and all of this violence will end that much quicker." Yhwach pulled an ornate sword with a bird shaped cross guard out of his cape and pointed it at her.

"So you're just here for me then." She would fight but there was a part of her that disliked the idea of so many people being hurt just for her sake.

"We're here for the boy as well." Evangeline's eyes narrowed. "Immortality is an affront to this world and one of the gravest sins we quincy are meant to purge. Now, will you submit yourself to a quick death?"

The aura around Evangeline flared up and the surrounding arena was covered in a thin layer of frost. "Take a wild guess, geezer. **Crystallizatio Tellustris**!" She swiped a hand through the air, causing the ground to freeze and sharp ice pillars to spring forth from it with enough force to cleave thick trees to shreds. By the time it reached Yhwach he was already behind Evangeline and swinging his blade sideways to cut her head off. With only inches before it made contact the vampire leapt into the sky and surrounded herself with 30 orbs of magical energy.

" **Sagitta Magica, Series Obscuri!** " The orbs blasted towards the quincy emperor who tried to avoid them by leaping backwards but found that the attack followed him.

" **Sankt Bogen!** " He shouted and a gigantic bow with five equally giant arrows manifested in front of him. The arrows were launched at Evangeline's attack and the two barrages met in mid-air. Though the ice projectiles were more numerous, the massive size of the arrows meant that they struck all of them anyway. Evangeline's blasts exploded in icy particles and three of the arrows were stopped and broken. The last two were nimbly dodged by the vampire as they tore through the tree tops.

But there was no time to rest. Suddenly Yhwach was above her and striking at her with a downward slash. Evangeline was barely able to counter with her Ensis Exsequens, an energy sword that formed around and extended from her right hand. The two warriors push away from each other hand skidded to a halt on the ground. Both had a good measure of their opponent now.

A large piece was missing from Yhwach's blade and blood was dripping from a cut on Evangeline's hand. The quincy retreated his sword to the confines of his cloak and the vampire's wound healed up instantly. Yhwach didn't seem the least disturbed by the outcome of their exchange. He made it apparent moments later when another giant bow appeared in the sky and shot an energy arrow into the ground by his feet. Upon closer inspection however Evangeline could tell that the arrow had the shape and size of a giant broad sword. Yhwach picked up the blade confirming her suspicion.

" _He wants to keep it at close range. I can do that. We're about as fast. I'll keep an eye out for the usual things. Sealing techniques and powers that changes the battlefield to his advantage._ " Another energy blade extended from herleft hand. " _I should finish this as quickly as possible. Crush his next attack and then him._ "

Yhwach swung his blade horizontally, creating ten bows in the air above him, all of them armed with five arrows as big as a large man, all of them trained directly at his opponent. The Dark Evangel narrowed her eyes and tensed her posture, ready to react within milliseconds. The arrows launched and Yhwach moved right after them.

They were faster than the previous arrows. She barely managed to sidestep away from the first one, it grazed her cheek and ripped away a larger portion of her hair. She leaped into the sky to avoid another three and then she began slashing away at the rest with her own blades. They shattered like glass and the tiny shards tore through the surrounding area. She didn't get all of them, some ripped into her flesh, as usual her wounds healed instantly. But for whatever reason the sensation of pain lasted longer and burned more than usual. " _What the hell are these things made of? I'm actually feeling this._ "

Her ponderings halted when Yhwach appeared right in front of her, both hands on his sword as he swung it down hard. The shinso vampire blocked it by raising her swords to meet the attack head on. But it was for naught, Yhwach's blow destroyed her guard and cut open her chest. Not resting for a moment he thrust his right palm, now engulfed in an eerie blue flame, forward and unleashed a massive torrent of azure fire that incinerated the forest around them for several miles.

As the smoke cleared Yhwach could not see his opponent or her smoldering corpse either. He touched down on the ground, seemingly to search for the vampire. With his shadow elongated by the moon and stars Evangeline silently leapt out of its darkness and attacked.

" **Nivis Casus!** " The attack was fast, covered a large area and was announced until it was too late to react. A large wave of heavy ice and snow crashed towards Yhwach from an arm's length and would've buried him if it wasn't for the fact that he reacted to the assault just as it happened. He snapped around, extended an arm towards Evangeline and a series of explosions were set off from his fingers.

The attacks countered each other and spread cold and destruction across the landscape. Before she could react from the surprise counter assult a blinding flash of light and pain sent Evangeline flying through the remains of the forest. She recovered and healed but she was frustrated that Yhwach had landed the first major blow of their fight, and he wasn't letting up.

Evangeline sensed his rapid approach and blasted up into the skies, narrowly avoiding a sharp blow from his energy blade. She kept rising up into the sky and began chanting. " **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Obey the contact, obey me! Queen of ice! Bring swiftly the serene thousand year glacial kingdom! Bloom, white rose of demise! Anthos Pagetou Khilion Eton!** "

In a flash of light the remains of the destroyed area and the remainder of the forest was blanketed in a thick icy field that reached all the way to the edge of Mahora Academy, Evangeline held back just enough to ensure that she didn't damage the school. Yhwach's frozen form was visible above the tree line, far too close for Evangeline's comfort.

In most situations it would be a perfect situation to strike the opponent's brittle frozen form. But she wasn't sure that it would be enough to do any lasting damage against this man. " _Not often I have to pull out the big guns this early._ " One part of her was worried, the other part smirked.

A dark spherical forcefield extended from Yhwach's body, shattering the ice and revealing his completely unharmed form. He was met with Evangeline hovering several feet above him, a swirling orb of light blue magical energy floating above her right palm.

"Another futile attempt?" He asked with a polite and slightly amused tone.

"No." Her mouth twisted into a wicked grin as she answered. "This is a bit different. **Emissa Stagnet, Ice Majesty of a Thousand Years!** " She crushed the orb in her hands and the resulting blast was so strong and blinding it forced Yhwach to raise his arm to shields his eyes. Once it was safe for him to look ahead again he could see that an eerie glow surrounded the vampire's body and a large flower like construct made of ice that protruded from her back.

Yhwach raised his hand to strike at her, but he was too slow. With a blur Evangeline disappeared from his eyesight and suddenly he was struck down towards the ground, a patch of intensely cold ice appearing on the back of his head. He crashed through several yards of frozen forest before managing to right himself up a short distance from the lake. The ice was rapidly spreading towards him, as though he was being hunted by it.

He leaped back, crossing the entire lake in a single bound, just in time to avoid getting crushed by giant spikes of ice destroying the ground where he was standing. Yhwach gazed up to the sky where more spikes were falling towards him as the frozen area spread across the lake. " _This child. She is quite relentless._ "

A dark, vein like pattern shot out from his hands and across the water around him and formed a dome shaped forcefield around him just in time for the now buss sized spikes to harmlessly shatter against it on impact. The assault was followed up by Evangeline herself appearing in front of the dome and striking at it with a clawed hand infused with ice magic. The attack didn't do any better in breaking Yhwach's defense, but it did cover a large part of it with ice.

"Hiding like a rat I see. Fitting for an old, decrepit fool." She taunted as her very presence seem to freeze the surrounding arena faster and faster, the entire lake was an ice bed by now and simple but large glacial structures were forming on the surface as a testament to the vampire's immense power. "Though, I do understand your difficult position. Inside that little shield your options are limited but for now you're safe and secure. At the same time all that you see around you becomes my weapon and soon enough even you will become a frozen statue. So it's either stay and die an icy death or bring down the dome have it happen faster than that. A tough choice." She expected him to glare back in frustration. Instead Yhwach looked amused.

"Such simple thinking is truly the blessing of children. This magic that you're so proud of and toss around in abundance to hide your own concerns is simple. Just like it is a simple matter to seize it." The dark patterns shoot out from the bottom of the shield and across the frozen lake at a blinding speed. "And turn it against you."

Had Evangeline remained in her spot for even a millisecond longer she would've been ripped to shreds as the ice beneath and around her suddenly shot up in a sharp thorn like shape. As she floated in the air the vampire couldn't hide her shock and frustration.

Yhwach lowered his dome. "Your surprise is natural. After all, what would a little sapling that hides in the shadows know of a man of peace, such as myself, and the power I wield? Compared to that, your cold is but a light breeze." The frozen lake cracked and shimmered an eerie light blue and the same light swirled around Yhwach's hands. Suddenly blue fire blasted up from the ice right beneath Evangeline. The ice covering the lake seem get drawn into the flames, as if they were feeding it. The shinso was instantly covered by the destructive and impossible fire.

"Magic is just another way of manipulating reishi." Yhwach lectured. "And when it comes to manipulating reishi there are none that can match the quincy." He gazed into the flames. "Just as there are none as annoyingly resistant to death as your breed of monsters." Ice and cold winds exploded from the burning pillar, dissipating it and revealing Evangeline as her wounds were healing and she was glaring at her opponent, like one does at a disgusting roach.

"Don't you know? Nobody wants to hear the prattling of old men." She disappeared and was suddenly behind him, swiping her arm horizontally and blasting the space where Yhwach stood with a wave of sharp ice which the quincy king deflected with a swipe in the opposite direction. Evangeline wasn't bothered. "And mystical ice isn't exactly a great fuel for any kind of fire. Just so you know."

She retreated lighting fast as a stream of giant explosions followed her, Yhwach directing them with an outstretched finger. "Noted." He answered graciously as he opened his outstretched hand, hundreds of arrows made out of energy filled the sky around Evangeline, and clasped it shut, the arrows instantly rushed forward and collided upon Evangeline's spot. A massive shockwave that could be felt all the way back at the main academy buildings was unleashed upon impact.

Yhwach observed as the durable ice dome that had stopped the arrows crumble to flakes. At its centre Evangeline stood with her hands raised above her shoulders. "Are you done?" As she spoke hundreds of fancy looking javenlins made out of ice appeared all around her. "Actually, I don't care. **Jaculatio Grandinis!** " She brought her hands forward and the javelins were launched at her opponent.

He scoffed. "Have we not been through this already!?" The pattern shot out from his sleeves to once again form his own forcefield. But they were immediately intercepted and torn apart by spikes shooting out of the ice, at the same time the frozen lake spread across Yhwach's feet, holding him in place.

Through the rapidly approaching onslaught Yhwach could see the vampire touching the ice frozen lake with her hands, commanding it with a triumphant smirk.

The javelins swarmed over Yhwach's immobile body but when they were past the only thing that had been destroyed was his cape and jacket. The vein like patterns covered his body and Evangeline made an educated guess that it'd somehow shielded him. But that was within her expectations and she pushed forward with her attack.

While Yhwach took an instant to free his frozen limbs using blue flames Evangeline formed dozens of massive ice spheres above their heads. " **Malleus Aquilonios!** " The ice masses came rushing down, the sheer number of them making escape difficult even for a man with Yhwach's speed. But he wasn't going to run.

Instead he produced a bow of energy and an arrow in blue flames in his hands. He wasted no time in expertly shooting the arrows towards Evangeline's attack.

" _One arrow won't be enough._ " Evangeline narrowed her eyes. " _There's more to it._ "

At that instant the arrow hit one of the spheres and a ring of azure flames exploded from it. In an instant the ring utterly devastated Evangeline's massive attack until nothing but a thick cloud of ice particles remained.

Yhwach swiftly leapt into the air as large ice spikes rose upward from beneath his feet. Mid-jump he felt the vampire's presence coming from behind and met it by raising his right arm in her direction. " **Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!** " Evangeline roared as she unleashed her barrage. With the limited time in mind Yhwach countered with a series of wordless explosions, intending to overwhelm her preparation with numbers.

It sounded like a hurricane mixed with the most astounding firework display of all time. The clashing blasts were so massive and blinding that Yhwach couldn't actually see his opponent, but he felt her presence and was prepared for her to launch into a swift follow up strike to his back.

What he wasn't prepared for was that Evangeline's barrage didn't seem to end. It went on and on until a whirling stream of darkness and ice blew past the clash and struck him in the chest. The quincy leader was sent crashing through the bed of ice and into the waters below, residual ice magic froze his entire being. This was her chance.

" **Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Obey the contract and answer me, darkness, ice and snow, the Queen of Eternity! The coursing white rose of ice, the sleeping eternal garden! Come everlasting darkness, the eternal glacier!** "

A pillar of light emerged from the frozen lake, scattering the ice every which way. Within the pillar Yhwach ascended into the sky. Evangeline didn't stop her chanting.

" _Man, this guy is annoyingly difficult to put down._ " Evangeline grumbled as her preparations were generating winds so cold and far reaching that people who were hiding in warm houses on the outskirts of Mahora were beginning to shiver. Storm clouds gathered above, blocking out the lights of the night sky.

"I take it that you wish to finish this then?" Yhwach stated pleasantly, unencumbered by the swirling cold.

" **Imprison the king of destruction with frozen lightning! The enchanting tranquility, the eternal prison of white roses blooming in profusion!** "

Yhwach smirked and obliged. "Very well." He summoned a dozen small staff like constructs with roman numerals on them and tossed them into the air where they formed a circle around the two combatants.

" **Endless White Nine Heavens!** "

" **Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger!** "

A massive tornado filled with ice and lightning appeared between the quincy king and the vampire witch. In the same instant gigantic pillars of light with the five pointed cross of the quincy on top formed a circle around them. The next instant a blinding light engulfed the vampire, completely ignoring any and all of her defenses, and lightning bolts struck the quincy, encasing him in a continuously growing ice flower which snuffed out all attempts to burn it away.

Though the two abilities weren't direct attacks, the simultaneous release of both was having disastrous effects. The air was filled with high concentrations of dense energies, both magical and spiritual in origin, that pushed and heaved against one another as they tried to occupy the same space. Though the intended area of effect was large it was still inadequate to contain it all. In the scarce few moments when both techniques were fully prepared but not yet unleashed the very fabric of space started cracking at the sheer weight and pressure of it all. When the full, ultimate might of both techniques were released the strained limits of the physical space that contained them was shattered. The resulting clash could be studied in multiple fields for the brief but complex interactions of such vast quantities of spiritual and magical energies and the effects it had on the world down to a molecular level. The most immediate of which is that it caused a really big blast.

Trees were torn off the ground and every single window in the school was shattered. The majority of the water in the lake was pushed out across the remains of the forest and everybody still standing within a ten mile radius was knocked off their feet. Both warriors, one frozen and the other burned almost beyond recognition, fell to the ground with soft thuds.

The world was quiet for a moment and seemed to wait for the two to revive. The first response came from Evangeline who scraped the ground with her fingers as her burnt body restored itself to a pristine condition. She slowly sat up and rubbed her temples. "What the hell was that? I felt that in my soul." She muttered in disbelief as she got up on her feet. She hobbled over to the ice flower that contained her foe.

Small bursts of light blue energy that crackled every so often around the frozen quincy were swiftly covered in thorn shaped ice. Evangeline scoffed. "Heh, looks like the last second change to the incantation worked. You can try to get out, but the ice will never stop reacting to your attempts, and it'll never melt. When your foot soldiers are done we'll toss you away somewhere hellish. Thanks for the work out. It's been a while since agh!"

Evangeline fell to her knees, her faced turned turned blue and the same strange pattern that Yhwach used to create his shields appeared all over her body. Evangeline shivered. " _What's going on? I can't breathe. I can't move. I can't…_ "

The ice surrounding Yhwach was evaporated as a pillar of light shot up around it.

Evangeline's eyes widended.

" _No._ "

A tall, dark shape appeared in the middle of the pillar.

" _No!_ "

Yhwach stepped out of the pillar, his clothes fully reformed and all signs of injury from their battle had vanished.

" _HELL! NO!_ " Evangeline tried to point an arm at him to blast him into oblivion. But she wasn't able to lift it all the way before it froze mid motion. Pained coursed through her body as she could feel it getting stiff and unwilling to move as she wanted. It was taking all of her remaining strength just to keep herself upright.

Yhwach stared at her with a light smile. "You are probably wondering what's going on in your body. It seems as though you drank the blood of some quincy earlier this evening to regain some strength. A prudent and understandable action for one such as yourself. But in this situation it was unwise. For I am the progenitor of all the quincy. Their blood is my blood, and as such it is mine to use however I see fit."

He focused his gaze on the tiny vampire who let out a scream as her arms twisted painfully behind her back, she was forced down on her knees and bent backwards as far back as her little body was physically able to. The vampire could feel the blood in her veins becoming solid and rigid as she was kept in her prone position and unable to fight back.

"Like so." Yhwach continued. "You may wonder why I did not do this earlier and how I escaped your ice. The truth is that this has been a mere test of my abilities. Research if you will for a far more crucial conflict. I am awakening and I wished to see how far I could predict the outcome of our battle. Evidently it was far enough. I correctly predicted your abilities and they could not touch me."

Evangeline made no indication that she was listening. Instead she shivered and strained to break the hold Yhwach had on her. It was futile and the serene but smug look in her opponent's eyes made his amusement clear.

"Such a sad creature you are. Allow me alleviate the pain." He held out his right arm and shot five reishi orbs from his fingertips that surrounded Evangline. " **Sankt Altar!** " He called out. They struck her with beams, all of which formed the same quincy cross. When the beams and orbs disappeared Evangeline was lying on the ground, the patterns having disappeared from her body and she could move once again.

She tried to push herself up but her arms suddenly had no strength at all. Instead she cut herself on a sharp rock on the ground, winced and stared at the wound. It didn't heal.

"What… what did you do to me?" She squeaked as tears started to fall from her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I stole your power. It will not be permanent as the curse that made you into an undying abomination is very potent. But for now I have freed you from that miserable existence." He pulled out his sword again, it too having been perfectly restored. "And with this blow it will never haunt you again." He slashed at her defenseless form.

Evangeline could only look on as the blade approached her eye. For so long she'd wanted it all to end. To not outlive everyone and everything that mattered even the slightest to her. To either find something that would last as long as she would, or to just die. But she'd never wanted it to be like this.

The tipped of the blade grazed her skin as she was suddenly pulled away and Yhwach missed his mark.

"Master! Are you ok?!" Negi asked as he came to a halt, holding Evangeline in his arms. He was in his lightning form and although his own immortality prevented him from being injured the lack of a shirt and glasses indicated that he too had been in combat recently.

"I… I… I don't know." Evangeline trembled, unable to form any coherent thought or word.

Yhwach stared dispassionately at the scene when a tall, slim man with long blonde hair and similar garbs as Yhwach appeared behind the quincy emperor. "My lord, I apologize for letting the boy slip past me."

"No matter Haschwalth. This way I don't have to look for him myself." Yhwach answered and gazed towards the direction that the one named Haschwalth had arrived from. "That's quite a number of them that are still alive."

On que six people landed between the two duos, all of them sporting battle damaged clothes and some of them wielded weapons. The oldest looking one was a plain looking man with thin glasses and what would normally be a very professional suit and tie. The only other male was a young boy with a beast like appearance. Of the four girls one had two extraordinary long pig tails and was wielding a massive sword, another had dark skin and long dark hair, wore practical combat clothes and carried an almost absurd number of guns, then there was the one dressed in a maid outfit and with strange mechanical antennae on the sides of her head, she quickly left the others to tend to Evangeline, and the last one had snow white hair, seething red eyes, a set of angelic wings coming out from her back and she wielded two swords in her hands, a long thin nodachi in her right and a strange sword that was separated into a handle in her left hand and a blade and orb that seemed to be connected to the handle even though they floated in the air.

"They had a potent healer amongst them and she had able protectors. We lost a few members to them before Askin dealt with her so that she won't interfere anymore. Though, he was struck down himself after doing so." Haschwalth recounted to his leader.

"AND YOU'RE ALL NEXT!" Setsuna roared, she almost jumped straight at the two but was stopped by Asuna who gripped her shoulder.

"Calm down Setsuna. Satomi has Konoka on dialysis. She'll be fine, she has to be. And there's no need to get yourself killed in a fit of rage before that. Ok" Setsuna steadied herself but still looked livid and had both her blades ready.

"Chachamaru. Take master as far away from here as possible." Negi ordered to the robot. "This seems to be the leader. We'll force him to retreat or better." The android nodded and took the former immortal into her arms and held her tightly before flying away.

As she was carried further and further away, Evangeline could see as her pupil stepped up in front of the group facing Yhwach and how he summoned his own additional warriors from the shadows. She wanted to believe in Negi and the other brats that she'd seen grow so much in ability and reliance over the past few years. But as she curled in android servant's arms, her own form weaker than she could ever remember it being, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

 **Oh, cliffhanger ending. How will the rest of this story go? Don't know, this was just the fight scene. I just didn't feel like ending with killing off Evangeline completely. So I had Negi & co swoop in for the heroic rescue. But I do think that Yhwach would win in a battle between him and Eva, he's just so OP and cheat codey.**

 **Any way. That's this fic. What did you think? Please leave a review of any kind.**


End file.
